The Crow: Hearts of Blood
by gothina234
Summary: When Andrew and Abigail are murdered, the crow brings them back for vengance, but others forces are at play in the world and the crow may not be strong enough to fight them.


The crow – hearts of blood

Chapter 1

Every life has meaning; life itself has meaning the problem is it can be taken away as easily as it is given. When someone dies their spirit is carried across by the crow but if something horrible happens and the spirit cannot rest then sometimes, just sometimes that spirit can be brought back to put the wrong things right.

The cold air seemed non- existent to Abigail and Andrew as they stepped out onto a bridge, they weren't alone but they weren't seen by anyone. Abigail was an ordinary person but loved who she had met and that man was Andrew Thomas, he's black silky hair seemed to blend in with her black hair like stars blending with the night, his eyes were as blue as the sky and his lips tasted liked honey every time she kissed them, but he didn't know about her past and she didn't know about his, whenever it arose in a conversation a short silence wouldn't be far behind. Abigail stared into the eyes of her boyfriend and saw the future and thought that the past didn't should stay the past.

"You are all I need to make a bad day seem like a fantastic one", giggled Abigail as Andrew's arm seemed to cuddle to her.

"Your all I need to make me warm" replied Andrew with a voice of an angelic angel.

They had almost come to an end of the bridge when a car seemed to making its way over to the other end. Abigail and Andrew continued over the bridge like normal until the sound of Abigail screaming filled Andrew's ears.

As soon as the scream had pierced the air, Andrew saw Abigail being dragged away, her body writhing and struggling.

"Let her go", screamed Andrew rushing towards her.

Before one last step could be taken, a gunshot pierced the air and Andrew was lying down and barely able to breath, his lips more like ice than warm honey. Andrew put his hand to his chest, the blood wasn't stopping.

Two men swooped down on Andrew and dragged him to his feet, he's gasps for air becoming less and less frequent, Abigail was still being restrained by the men dressed in black when Andrew was taken to the side of the bridge, she watched in horror as they tied his hands.

"Andrew! Andrew! Stay with me, why are you doing this?", screamed Abigail as the two men started to tie her hands together, they pulled and pulled, they were determined to make sure that she didn't get free.

"Andrew has been avoiding us for years and don't worry he won't be alone, we know all about you, we've been instructed to deal with you". The man's voice was dark and croaky almost familiar, Abigail stopped in shock when she heard she was part of all this, before she could even react she was dragged towards the bridge her heels screeching across the ground. Time seemed to slow down when she looked at Andrew except this time she didn't feel a rush of love inside, she felt an uncontrollable force of panic. As time returned back to reality she saw the two men at her side look and laugh as Andrew received a punch to the head, she fell to her knees with pain just at looking at him.

"NO!"

Andrew plummeted over the bridge, his body limp in the air until he hit the river with bone-crushing force, his skin now icy blue. Her pain increased even more when a striking pain hit her side, the two men started pushing and hitting her, as her body was being beaten, her mind raced through what had just happened, a perfect night had turned into a nightmare, she had lost everything. After being beaten with fists as strong as iron, she managed to stumble to her feet, her strong frame now like shards of glass.

"Abigail, give our regards to Andrew".

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's supposed to be dead", laughed a grey haired man as he exited the blue tinted limo. The man seemed frail as he used the car as a support frame rather than a transportation vehicle; he looked at her from the shadows almost becoming afraid of the light.

As Abigail peered into the darkness she knew what he was holding as he brought it into the light, the barrel of the gun a reflection of the man's personality, she couldn't avoid it. As she tried to run the loud crack of the bullet hit the air like a flame to a firework. She looked down to see her white t-shirt turn into a deep red colour, her life draining away. She stumbled over the edge and saw the once starry night fading away before she felt the water crush her heart and her bones. The once warm hearted couple were now both as cold as stone, they were dead.

The frail grey haired man crept back into the limo as if the murder he had just committed and ordered was a daily choir, as the limo pulled away, the men who had carried out the order to kill Abigail and Andrew sifted through the bags and pockets for cash like petty thieves.

As the limo pulled into a rainbow of traffic a rare smile appeared on the man's stony and cracked face, a smile that seemed to spread from one corner to the other. Before the smile could be fully appreciated a vibration could be felt in the man's pocket, the vibration of a phone. The voice on the other end was soft, but voices can be deceiving.

"Is it done", the voice gently spoke.

"Revenge is sweet, thank you for the opportunity", cackled the man.

"They became what they always were and always will be".

"What exactly did they do to you"?

"Its none of your fucking business, they did something to you, you humans do something to somebody no matter what", the gentle voice screamed down the phone as if they had become possessed.

Before the frail man could speak back the phone went dead, everything seemed to be dying tonight.

The man simply sat back and thought about his life and what he had accomplished, his ultimate goal had been achieved.

It had been an hour since the killing of Abigail and Andrew, their bodies' now just lifeless statues of themselves. When Abigail tried to look for her love during the last seconds of her life, she couldn't find him, he was gone.

Abigail opened her eyes but she wasn't in the river she was standing in a field. She didn't feel cold, her skin wasn't bruised and there was no bullet wound, as a matter of fact she wasn't wearing the jeans or t-shirt she had on earlier she had a black gown on. Where was she?

Before her mind could even begin to think about it, her head seared with pain as the events that had caused her death rushed into her mind, the beating, the gunshot, she was reliving the whole thing, she was even reliving the moment Andrew was killed. She rolled over, her mind reeling from what she had seen, but it had put a question in her mind and that was where Andrew was.

She looked up and saw a crow circling above, she looked down ignoring it as if was a fly. Before she could run and search for Andrew she heard he's voice behind her.

"Abigail? Abigail!" screamed Andrew running towards her like he had done before he was shot.

She didn't care about where she was or why, all that mattered was getting to Andrew and seeing if he was ok, well if she was he must be.

As she ran towards him, he wasn't wearing his blue t-shirt and jeans; he was dressed all in black like her. Was this a dream?

As they ran towards each other the crow swooped between them causing a explosion of black fire.

The sensation of the cold shocked Abigail as her eyes blasted open and filled with fresh air, her hands still strapped together. A moment ago she was about to embrace Andrew when she was thrust back. Back to life?

After minutes of struggling she managed to pull herself towards the bank of the river, her body shivering and shaking. As Abigail was struggling to stop shaking, down the river was Andrew, his grey dead eyes now turned back to blue, his wounds healed to the single scratch. Almost mimicking each others moves they both moved up the bank not knowing where the other one was and why they had come back but one thing was for sure they were going to find each other before their revenge.

As Abigail perched herself against a tree, her head rushed back to the day she met Andrew. Her mind a vision of the past. They had met when she had received his mail by mistake, when she knocked on his door and looked at his sky blue eyes she instantly fell in love.

As her mind rushed back to the present she came to her feet and made her way towards her home, hoping that Andrew would be there, ready to hold her again.

As Andrew laid on the ground, he stared at his chest looking for any sign of the bullet, there was small scar but that was all, he had no blood rushing onto his hands or onto the ground, it was miracle. Or something else?

As the shock seemed to subside, the branch next to Andrew creaked as a crow moved onto it, he looked at the crow, and it seemed so familiar, just like the crow that brought him back. He jumped to his feet and broke into a run back to the home he shared with Abigail, was she alive like him or was she still dead?

Chapter 2

The door creaked open as Abigail came through it with her dark hair dripping with water and her arms shaking as if she had been struck by lightning, as she entered into the room her mind flashed back to what this apartment held for her, the memories and items inside it. One memory in particular came to her mind as she touched a brown bear with a red bow on.

Her mind flashed back;

"You'll never hit the target it's too small", said Abigail laughing at her boyfriend making his 3rd attempt to hit the target.

"You just watch me; I'll win that teddy bear for you".

With the last word spoken he threw the ball which smashed the bottles with incredible force, the teddy bear had become his trophy.

A sudden loud crack brought her mind back, someone was in the with apartment with her, as she grabbed a baseball bat from behind the door a foot stepped outside of the bathroom, she crept closer and closer, as quick as a blink the man ran out and shot Abigail, the bullet forced her to her to the ground but when she looked up she saw the one person she wanted to see, Andrew.

"Oh my god, I thought you were one of them", cried Andrew running towards her as soon as he saw the bullet hit her, but as he got there the bullet wound healed instantly, no scar or even a bit of blood.

"What the hell? You just shot me, it healed but how is that possible", said Abigail as she stared in disbelief.

"I don't care how its possible, I'm just glad to see you, the last thing I remember is falling and then everything went dark, I know I was shot but what happened to you", his voice trembling at the mere mention of his true love getting hurt.

"I watched you get shot, you looked so cold, and my heart almost broke when I saw you pushed over the bridge. After you were gone, they punched and beat me, and then when I asked who they were, a frail grey haired man stepped out and said he was supposed to be dead. Who the hell is he?" Abigail said as she placed herself on the sofa.

As she looked into Andrews eyes she saw his eyes tear, she saw sadness and pain in every tear, she knew he cared.

"I don't know who he could be".

Andrew looked at her, his eyes flickered slightly, and he could never lie to Abigail without that happening.

"You're lying, your eyes are flickering, who the hell was he? He was the one that shot", as Abigail said this she stopped and touched her stomach, she couldn't let Andrew fell more pain.

"I don't know who he is but I know what we have to do next, we have to hunt them down".

"We have to make them fear us", said Abigail as her eyes averted to her make-up station.

"What do mean?" said Andrew.

"We have to bring death; we have to be the grim reaper's of there lives".

As she stared into her mirror, she looked and she saw a ghost of herself she was still so cold.

Andrew looked over to the mirror to see if Abigail was ok, she was wet and shivering, he knew what he had to do. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, he held her so close and his warm lips flushed warmth through her body. As he kissed her, Abigail felt his lips and felt warm honey over her cold, she wasn't cold anymore; she was in love all over again.

As the kiss ended, she went to a white wooden wardrobe and pulled out a black gown, the gown was beautiful with its black corset and flowing skirt connected. As she pulled out her leather wrist gloves she looked at Andrew, he was painting his face; he was becoming someone who would bring vengeance. As she placed the gown on herself, a crow flew into the apartment onto Andrew's shoulder, Abigail immediately froze as she realized it was the crow that caused her to come back, but the strangest thing was she felt almost connected to it, as she thought of her killers and what they had done, the crow on Andrew's shoulder flew out the window into the wispy cold night. As she finished placing on her gloves she felt Andrew's hand on her shoulder, as she turned round his face was painted white with black all around his eyes and black lines drawn upon his cheeks, as she looked upon his cheeks, he placed white powder upon her face, stroking her face as if handling butterfly.

The sky blaring with thunder the crow soared across the sky, the rain invading its feathers like dust to the air, as its wings pointed for descent a loud bang struck its attention. Below was one of the men that had been on the bridge earlier, he was as described, a petty man picking on people unable to fight back.

"Easy money", laughed the man as he sifted through the wallet of a man he had just beaten merciless.

As the man sifted through the wallet of injured man the crow startled him to his feet, he looked at the crow and laughed as made he's way to a nearby bar called 'The Descent'. As the crow watched the man enter the building, he's eyes became Andrews.

Back at the apartment, Andrew's eyes averted from Abigail to the window, he sight zoomed over miles of buildings and streets, his vision became the crow's, he's sight settled on a building in which a man was entering, a man who he recognised.

"I can see him, one of the men from the bridge he was restraining you, son of a bitch", gasped Andrew as he returned to face Abigail.

"What did he look like Andrew? Tell me!"

"He had brown hair and a leather jacket, what did he do to you?" Andrew said with his voice turning vengeful.

Abigail remembered and if she could see the past so could Andrew, she placed her hands on his hands and flashed back to the man's face on the bridge, Andrew relived every bone crushing punch and kick until he saw the man get out of the limo, he saw the frail old man struggle to get out only to see him raise the gun and point it at Abigail, he saw his worst nightmare come true as he saw the bullet hit her. Abigail withdrew her hands from his as the pain could be seen in his eyes as well as hers.

As the tears of pain were replaced by searing anger, Abigail and Andrew ran outside to find a black tinted motorcycle. As they hopped on the bike, Andrew looked at Abigail and found himself entranced in by her beauty, he loved how black hair ran down her neck without any effort, and he loved how her blue eyes matched his and how her now painted face caused her personality to shine.

As a blur of Abigail and Andrew raced away the streets, the city seemed silent, too silent. The further they entered into the city the noisier it got.

'The descent' was full of low lives who drank away the guilt of what they have done, in the bar, men took advantage of women everyday and criminals held bets which ended with a bullet in the head. Mixed within these criminals was Max Thorn, the man who had beaten Abigail and the man in the alley. He sat down with a smirk that could only be described as demonic, he had just beaten a man yet he sat down as if he had only squashed a fly.

"Hey, is he here", said max.

The bartender's reply was quick and rushed.

"He's upstairs and no guns up there".

The word 'no' was a word that Max despised and the fact that his guns were his best friends meant he had to have had no life.

There wasn't much light on the way up to 2nd floor of the building, there was merely a banister and small puddles of water where the rain had poured rather than dripped in.

As the noisy arguments and fights echoed through the corridors, upstairs Max entered a room that dimly lit, although it was poorly lit the room was well cared for, its walls weren't stained and its floor was filled with a crisp carpet.

"John, you in here" whispered Max as if this place though beautiful was deadly.

The room was still silent.

"John I've got things to do I've got to know if you got the merchandise".

"I'm sorry, John's dead right now, can w" said a voice from the room.

As the voice finished, Max spun in a frantic circle searching for the person, before Max could even finish he's second spin he felt a huge punch on the side of his face, he crashed to the floor and before he could even open his mouth he looked up to see two faces staring at him with their blue eyes. He saw Abigail and Andrew.

"Boo!"

Chapter 3

As Abigail stared into the eyes of the person that helped kill her she felt an odd sensation, a sensation craving Max's blood.

"You're dead, we shot and threw you off a bridge, YOU'RE DEAD", screamed Max. For the first time in years he was afraid, he was looking into an abyss and soon he would be in it.

As soon had max come in the room the sensation craving Max's blood had took control and now it was taking action but before Abigail could even make a move she gazed at Andrew as he picked Max and slammed him against a wall.

"So you like to take and take and KILL", Andrew said.

"Please I don't want any trouble, I just you know steal money but you two were well, well you were a job, a job which paid a lot of cash".

"Who hired you?" said Abigail, as she said this she fell back, her mind flashed back to a memory, a memory from the past.

"Hey do you have the remote control Andrew", said Abigail as she frantically threw another cushion on the floor.

"Why do need it" echoed the voice of Andrew from the bathroom.

"I need it to check the weather reports, I've got things to do and you have to get to work" laughed Abigail.

As Abigail was looking for the remote a knock came at the door, she opened the door to find a man, she opened the door to find Max.

"May I help you?" Abigail asked looking at the man as he averted his eyes to their house looking at it and carefully taking in every detail.

"Are you the Henderson's" said Max.

"No I think you have the wrong address".

As soon as she realised that she had seen him before she ran into the kitchen contained within the room and grabbed a long, sharp butcher knife, as she went to exit the room she came across a black leather suitcase. The suitcase ID tag read John Lino, it seemed the dead man outside was intending to stay, he's latest destination was a permanent one thanks to Abigail and Andrew.

As she unzipped the suitcase an array of metal glimmered in the light, the suitcase was full of weapons and it's a shame the buyer was about to get a bad deal.

As she stepped back into the room it seemed that Andrew was exacting his revenge upon Max, Andrew was throwing punch after punch at the at him and he didn't show any signs of stopping, looking at him being so vicious scared her, she had known a kind hearted man who used to stroke her hair and dance with her, where was that man? As she regained her thought she ran over to Andrew pulling him away from Max scared that he might turn into something evil and not let her get her own revenge on him.

"What are you doing" said Andrew gritting his teeth.

"We were brought back together, lets do it together", said Abigail as she showed him the contents of the suitcase, his eyes filled with glinting silver.

Andrew dragged Max to the wall and threw him against with brutal force, as he held him against the wall Abigail peaked over looking at the fear within Max's eyes and saw it increase when she pinned him permantley with a knife through the shoulder. As the knife embedded itself within the stone wall Max was now pinned and screaming in pain, a sound which was more like harps to Abigail's ears than a scream.

As the vengeful couple stepped aside Andrew had wondered why Abigail had fallen to the ground earlier.

"Are you ok, you looked like you were having a fit earlier" Andrew whispered as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't know why it happens but I remember things more vividly, it's painful", said Abigail as she rubbed her head trying to stop the fire in her mind.

"Well we were brought back from the dead and no-one can put a blade through a man's shoulder and deep into the wall like you just did. Maybe we gained abilities to help us Abigail".

"Yeah well this isn't good, if I fall down when we find this fucker's friends I'm going to be vulnerable and so will you be" said Abigail her voice getting more worried with every word.

"You be the sword Abigail and I'll be your shield".

Andrew almost made the sensation to hurt Max go away but that was still her goal and Andrew was her equal in exacting her revenge.

"Please I'm begging you, it was just a job and besides the others hired me" begged Max.

"Just a job, you think our lives were just a job and you think we're about to let you go well I have news for you, you killed us and now we're going to kill you, isn't that right Andrew".

"What's you preference Abigail".

"We got shot so how about he does as well".

Andrew reached into the black suit case and pulled out a smooth and loaded machine gun, he held the gun in his hands and wondered if he should really die and then all of sudden he saw Abigail punch Max. Max had looked at her and then spat a mix of blood and saliva onto her face, as she wiped the spit from her face Andrew handed her the gun and touched her hand, as he did this she felt a tingle, it was the warmth again.

"Don't worry Max we'll be sending friends very soon" Andrew said as his girlfriend pulled the trigger on the machine gun.

As he saw Abigail looking at Max and crying, he wondered if she felt sorry for him or if they were tears of joy, at this stage he couldn't tell and as he looked outside he saw the crow staring straight back at him, the crow was their guide. Was the crow a sign of good or evil?

After about a minute of shooting, Abigail threw the gun on the floor and fell into Andrew's arms as if all the energy had been drained from her, her face looked pale and eyelids flickered.

"Abigail, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Andrew I just never knew revenge could be so good and a gun be so powerful" Abigail gasped as she lifted herself to her feet.

As she looked at Max she could barely recognise him and that was just how she liked it, he didn't care about her and she didn't care about what had just happened to him, her heart wasn't sympathetic, it was vengeful.

"Max I thought I told you no guns" a voice came from the stairs getting closer and closer, it was the bartender approaching after hearing the entire ruckus upstairs. As the bartender ran up the stairs Andrew and Abigail hid in the shadows again waiting for the bartender. The door creaked open and the loud clack and click of his shoes filled the room as did the sound of his reaction seeing Max pinned and riddled with bullets. The bartender stumbled back in disbelief, he had served Max about 15 minutes ago and now Max was dead.

As fast as the wind the bartender found he was pinned against the same wall that Max was on.

"What do you want, please I only serve drinks" quivered the bartender.

"Harbouring criminals, allowing guns into a bar, I think there's more to the story than that, what do you think Abigail?"

"I think that that suitcase might be used if he doesn't deliver our message".

"What message, who the hell are you freaks".

"I don't think your in a position to call us freaks, now your going to tell us about Max and any jobs he was doing, you two seemed awfully close" said Abigail.

"Max is a regular that's all, we were friends. He told me that he had to a job by the Dalton Bridge with Mickey, Finn and Richie for some guy, he wanted some bitch and bastard dead, and last I heard they were stone cold in the water".

The bartender received a bone breaking punch to jaw from Andrew.

"Don't call her that" said Andrew as he looked down at her to see her smiling, she was smiling at the fact he was defending her honour.

The bartender's cheek turned again to face them.

"What do you care they're dead now, were they your family or something?" said the bartender.

"You listen closely you piece of shit you tell them that we're coming for them and you tell them that their boss better be ready for us, he's dead" said Abigail.

"Ok but who shall I say is coming".

Abigail and Andrew made their way towards the window of the room and turned around.

"The dead bitch and bastard" smiled Abigail.

As the bartender looked in horror he blinked for a second and they were gone like they had wings.

The bartender sat on the now bloody carpet, looking at the grey eyes of Max as he stood up to keep on staring he looked at the knife going through Max's shoulder and was amazed to see it embedded deep in the wall, no person could do that. As the bartender reached for his mobile and dialled Richie he froze at the thought of what he was about to say.

As Abigail and Andrew settled on a dark and secluded roof, they both became aware of how much they were like ghosts; they crept around in the shadows as if a single spec of light would burn them. Abigail settled against a large wall, the wall seemed to help her as her body seemed frail all of a sudden, why did she feel so weak? Was it caused by her emotions or was she slipping back to the realm of the dead?

Andrew on the other hand seemed perfectly fine except he didn't seem to be able to flash back like she did. Andrew sat on the edge of the roof looking at the city with haunting eyes; he followed every car as if they were a target. What had he become?

As Abigail sat against the wall she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, every second she fought against the weakness she realised that something was wrong, she wasn't going to be able to stay with Andrew, she was dying all over again.

"Andrew!" gasped Abigail.

As he heard his love's gasps for air he ran over and held her in his arms, she looked so weak and precious as she tried to hold on to Andrew.

"Abigail? Stay with me ok, I can't lose you again I only just got you back" sobbed Andrew as he looked at her eyelids flickering.

As Andrew drew his hand from her stomach he saw blood pour out of it, it was where she had got shot; Andrew was now experiencing the pain Abigail had felt on the bridge.

"I love you Andrew, don't worry about me ok, all I want you to do is get our revenge, we were going to do it together and we still can".

As Abigail finished the sentence her eyes flittered and closed, her body became limp and her warm skin burned Andrew's as she became as icy as her heart had now become.

Andrew sat looking at the body of his girlfriend, there was no sign if life and her skin was no longer the perky pink it had been, it was now bruised, he looked at her with eyes full of rage. They were supposed to have got their revenge together; they were the perfect couple, the couple with two perfect sets of blue eyes.

Abigail had died in the land of the living and she now found herself in the realm of the dead, she was again back in the black gown she had worn before she was brought back. She looked around to see if there was anybody else, there wasn't.

Abigail looked at her stomach and saw a hole, a hole caused by the bullet she had received earlier in the night.

"Greetings Abigail" a gentle voice said.

Abigail spun round to look at a man dressed in a strange black suit, he's face was painted like she had done earlier/

"Who are you, where's Andrew" cried Abigail.

"I brought you back; I am a mere representation of the crow that guided you and your boyfriend earlier. To answer your second question, Andrew remains in the realm of the living and now retains all of the gifts that are given for someone seeking revenge to use" replied the man.

"Why am I here, we were both brought back for a reason and that was to get revenge, together".

The man looked at her as if to mock her intelligence and simply smiled.

"I brought both of you back but it seems we have both had a turn of bad luck, my power to resurrect those in need of vengeance has been weakened. You and Andrew are not the first people I have brought back and for hundreds of years I have been giving people the powers you had tonight to exact revenge but a past resurrection of mine has now developed a thirst for the power, he still remains in the land of the dead but I don't know for how long" said the man as the smile in his face had weakened as much as his power.

"There wasn't enough power to keep us both alive" Abigail realised as she looked at her stomach reminding herself of the pain she had felt and caused.

"No, as you killed Max you felt weak and that was the pull of the realm of the dead, the weaker you got, the closer you came to being here, I have although a proposition for you".

"What is it; I'll do anything to help Andrew".

"I need you to hunt down the person draining me of my power; if you do I will bring you back to help Andrew".

Abigail didn't have to think, her heart said yes and so did she, she was going to find this past crow and destroy him.

Andrew sat on the roof as the rain started to fall, he held Abigail's lifeless body in his arms, he had been there for half an hour looking at her, she used to be so full of life and now she had been taken away from him twice.

"You should hurry up, time is running out" a voice loudly said through the sound of the rain.

Andrew turned round see a man in black with a painted face, this man's face seemed more haunting than his, and it seemed dead.

"Who the hell are you" Andrew said with taste of tears invading his lips.

"I am delivering a message, firstly I am the crow, I brought you back and secondly I have come to reassure that Abigail is in the realm of the dead doing a task that will benefit us both".

"A task, what did you do? You took her away from me" screamed Andrew.

"If she is successful in her task she will be returned if not the world is about to take a dive, I didn't have an enough power to sustain you both therefore I had to bring Abigail back to the realm of the dead to find a previous resurrection who is draining my power".

"You should have taken me".

"Abigail has the strength in her heart that I need and you have mind to take your revenge Andrew, bring death swiftly though or Eric will take your power".

"Who's Eric"?

"Just heed the name, beware of Eric Draven".

As Andrew looked again at Abigail's body he realised that she was somewhere and still with him if not in body than in spirit.

Chapter 4

Andrew roamed the dark alleyways of the inner city holding the Abigail in his two arms; he seemed able to hold her now without any difficulty but this strength came at a deadly price, Abigail.

As he came across a black Mercedes outside of run-down building he smashed the window with his fist, as he saw the wounds heal he was struck by guilt and asked himself a question that plagued his mind. If he could heal any wound why couldn't he heal his heart?

He laid down Abigail in the back seat, she looked so peaceful with her hair spread like a cloud and her arms placed on her body, Abigail reminded Andrew of sleeping beauty except this time a kiss wouldn't bring her back.

A scream arose from the window above the car, as Andrew looked above he's vision zoomed into the room, he saw a man demanding money from a women. As the man demanding money let out a loud cackle as he pushed the women into a table Andrew's mine raced as he saw the past, he found his mind placed on the bridge where he had died. As he moved closer in the vision he saw himself on the bridge, he remembered every drop of blood that had escaped his body earlier that night, the cackling man was stood next to him, and this man was one of the thugs that hurt Abigail. Andrew zoomed back to reality as he heard a gunshot from the room, as the rage inside him exploded he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and to his surprise he had reached the top within seconds, another price to pay for losing Abigail.

As the cackling man was about to shoot the women who had screamed earlier Andrew smashed the door, its wood splintering over the apartment carpet, before the cackling man even heard the door smash he had found himself with no gun and a man with a painted face pointing it at him.

In the realm of the dead Abigail was talking with the crow again except when she looked at his face she looked at him with the hope that he had told Andrew about what was going on.

"Andrew has been given his task and so has you Abigail and I suggest that you start without anymore haste".

"Don't worry I'll find him, I'll find the pervious crow, who exactly is he?"

"When I brought him back he seemed like any other resurrection and he took he's revenge and was reunited with he's love Shelley, but as time went on and I brought back more and more people he craved my power, he wants the power so he can bring both he and Shelley back from the dead".

"What is his name?"

"Eric Draven and I can feel him draining more power every second and beware Abigail, you are not the only person in the realm of the dead, don't trust anyone. Now GO!

Without anymore small chit chat being exchanged Abigail took the crows warning and ran across the field which looked almost endless, as she ran and ran she found herself entering a strange mist it seemed to engulf her. Abigail came to an immediate halt as she felt herself become lighter as if she was a ghost.

Andrew had the man at his mercy, the woman on the floor was bleeding but it was only from a flesh wound therefore Andrew had his attention solely on the man, the man that helped kill Abigail.

"H-how did you do that, I'm going to kill y-you fucking freak" screamed the man with spit flying in every direction.

"I'm really starting to hate that word" said Andrew, as soon as he finished he finished the sentence he shot the man in both of his knees, before the sound of the bullet had time to echo round the room Andrew heard the man scream at the top of his lungs, it didn't sound like a scream to Andrew, it sounded like a harmonic choir.

As the man legs slowly began to bleed, the woman behind Andrew smiled; she seemed to take the same delight in watching the man suffer as Andrew did.

"What's your name scumbag"?

"My name is Mickey Hall" quivered the man, now aware at the fact he was no match for Andrew.

"You killed two innocent people, you shot and beat both of them on the Dalton Bridge you caused them so much pain, now your going to feel that pain" said Andrew.

"It was just a job, beside we knew what they had done in the past, they ratted out the boss, and they deserved to drown".

"Big fucking mistake chubby, you're looking into the blue eyes of one of them rats and you just invoked my bad side".

"It can't be, we killed you we watched you and that bitch sink"

"The one you call a bitch I call beautiful and I assure you that I won't take my revenge out on you",

"Thank you".

Andrew looked at the woman who had now regained her composure and stopped her leg bleeding.

"Hey, what is your name?"

"Kiera" stuttered the woman.

"Why was he about to kill you?"

"A friend of mine died recently and she owed them money, when she died they wanted their money so they came here looking".

As the man avoided eye contact with Kiera, Andrew knelt down beside Mickey and touched his bleeding leg, he's mind flashed back to the bridge but it wasn't him or Abigail on the bridge, he saw a women being pushed over the same bridge that he had fell from, Mickey had killed another women as well as him and Abigail.

"I'm so sorry Kiera, he killed your friend"

As she heard the words come out from Andrew's mouth she fell to her knees, they killed her friend.

"Can I go? You said you weren't going to kill me"

"I think its time for you to die, I said I wasn't going to kill you, I'll think I'll let Kiera to the honours on this occasion".

Andrew handed her a knife, its edge was sharp and almost like the teeth of a shark. As Andrew looked at Kiera he imagined it was Abigail.

As the mist cleared Abigail found herself surrounded by people who seemed to be talking, as she looked at them more closely she discovered that they still retained their injuries from when they were alive. As she navigated the crowds she found herself being asked for help, as the people started to crowd her begging for help she wondered why they only wanted her.

"Why are you only asking me for help" Abigail asked with an essence of panic contained in her voice.

A young woman approached her.

"You have been resurrected by the crow, we see it around you and the ways you dress, we beg of you, help us find the light we are lost".

"I'm sorry I don't know where the light is, I'm trying to find someone so I can return to my light, to return to my lover who is getting revenge for how we died".

"You must help though, the other crow man refuses to help, he wishes to be with his love as well", sobbed the woman.

"Eric Draven!" said Abigail looking at the woman more intently.

"The Man with the painted face, he hides in the shadows but he lives on the edge of this world, he is returning" quivered the pale woman.

"I know, I must stop him".

As Abigail turned she began to walk off, but she then stopped and considered the feelings of the woman, Abigail blew on her hand and within it became a light.

"Follow this light and you will no longer be lost, only you can see this light and only you can find peace.

Abigail set of back across the field, while her mind had no idea where to go, her feet seemed to guide themselves. As she made her way to the edge of this world her mind seemed to become clearer, after she had taken a few steps she saw Andrew in front of her, he was transparent, he was a ghost.

"Andrew!" screamed Abigail.

"Where am I? Abigail?" said Andrew as his voice was more than a whisper.

Before Abigail could even reply he disappeared back into to his world of vengeance.

As Kiera wiped the blade on a spare t-shirt nearby, Andrew looked down at Mickey, it seemed every part of him now had a puncture wound where the knife had entered, with the blood of innocents now pouring out of his body.

Andrew knew that his job was finished, he had served justice, as he approached the door his feet seemed to become feathers, he's head and stomach streaked with pain, he could no longer bear and as soon as the thought of even going to sit down went through his head he found himself in the field, the field in the realm of the dead. As he realised he still looked like the bringer of death he looked up and saw Abigail, he was horrified when she turned round to reveal a hole in her stomach. He screamed for her attention and then everything became a blur then silent.

As the silence came to a abrupt halt, he's eyes burned when as light invaded his cursed eyes, as he flew upright he found himself gasping for air as if he was drowning, drowning all over again.

"Jesus Christ! Y-you had no heartbeat I was about to call a doctor when you collapsed" said a surprised Kiera holding a phone in her now shaking hand.

"I'm fine, what happened?" breathed Andrew.

"You were about to go out the door when all of a sudden you let a horrible scream and just dropped down dead".

"I feel weaker".

As he said these words the sentence seemed to finish within in his mind;

"I hope Abigail finds him I can't carry out her promise if I'm dead".

Even though he promised to take out their vengeance, he yearned to die, if he died he could finally be at peace with Abigail, he could embrace her warm honey lips all over again.

"I'm sorry I must go, I have two more to track down and time is running out, I hope the chance on vengeance I gave you was enough".

Kiera's eyes began to tear.

"It was perfect, thank you", Kiera said as her blue tears seemed to trickle down her eyes.

As Andrew walked out of the door, he's mind had barely recovered its previous pain when he's mind became confused and almost empty. Before he even realised it he found himself sat in the front of the car he now claimed as he's own.

He's hand guided itself to Abigail's, he was so cold and yet her cold skin still overpowered his.

As he zoomed through the streets, the lights seemed to blur together.

As Abigail ventured across the field she felt a tingling sensation on her hand, it felt like Andrew and as she felt this her mind went into overdrive and so did her feet, but as she realised the ground was no longer beneath her she realised that the mist was carrying her again, it was a nice sensation it made her feel free. Her black hair fell upon her shoulders as her body seemed to be pulled through a part of the air but this air was thick and it felt as she went through it her skin was being ripped away.

Suddenly she felt crushing pain as she hit the earth, the earth was hard and barren, no grass on the ground beneath her feet and her warm breath turned into an icy death trap.

As her eyes averted to the horizon, she saw a dark figure sitting within a black and blue glow, the light seemed to engulf the figure, it seemed almost like a trance as she watched it swirl and dance.

The creak that came from Abigail trudging the ground seemed to alert the man to her presence.

"Who are you, show yourself or I will deliver pain worse than your previous death", said the figure in a voice that seemed almost demented but yet full of love.

As Abigail entered into the light she seemed to feel warm, she felt strong, as the figure also approached the light she also felt like her strength would soon have to be put to good use soon. The man entered the light and revealed his face to be painted like Abigail's and Andrew's.

"Eric Draven, I've been looking for you" Abigail said in a voice almost as sinister as he's had been earlier.

"The crow sends a woman to do his work, I expected more and I can sense that you were resurrected not too earlier of this very night".

"YOU DRAGGED ME BACK! I died in the arms of my love tonight all over again because of you and now I'm going to get him back"

The sheer emotion of Abigail's voice seemed to make Eric recoil as if she had punched him a thousand times.

"I am trying to save my love as well, trying to make her life continue again" said Eric with just love in his voice.

As Abigail looked at the blue and black she figured if it made her stronger it must be all the power of the crow, the power he had stolen, the power he could not possess.

"You died and took your revenge, you have taken power that doesn't belong to you, its time to give it back" Abigail said as she clenched her fists, her fists were sending a message and that message was she was going to be with Andrew even if she had to die a thousand times.

"You'll have to be one hell of a resurrection if the crows want his power back" said Eric as he clenched his fists as if to send the same message to Abigail.

As the colours blurred across the windows of the black Mercedes Andrew's vision became blurred and dark and before he knew it he was driving across a park, as he sat in the Mercedes his vision yet again zoomed across to the city, his vision zoomed settled on a mansion across not far from where he was, as he looked at the mansion its lights illuminated the people entering it. As his vision lowered more on the scene, he became infused with a mix of enjoyment and rage, he saw the frail old man entering the building with a rather younger looking women but she didn't seem to on his arm guiding him she seemed to be pulling him up the stairs, how could a woman so small pull a man so big?

Andrew's vision pulled back into normal view, as he scanned the park he had now entered he looked forward to realise that he had punched the windscreen during the vision that had filled him with such rage. He looked down at his fist and it seemed to take longer to heal than it had before, Andrew looked at his fist and saw scars of where the glass had penetrated his skin, he realised he was losing power too quick, he would have to hurry if he was going to make it?

He looked back at Abigail who had moved from her spot due to the halt of the car, Andrew carefully placed her back in her peaceful state, and she would remain a sleeping beauty.

Andrew pulled out from the park and put his foot on the accelerator, the screech of the Mercedes tyres filling the air in now distant background.

Andrew swerved and avoided every car as if they were pins on a bowling alley and he was the ball, as he approached the road leading to the mansion he felt as if someone was watching him, he thought it might be Abigail if it was then why was this presence making Andrew feel cold and not warm?

As the wind blew within every strand of Abigail's black hair she waited for him to attack and her waiting paid back. As Eric ran towards Abigail she watched his body, analysing every move. Eric attacked Abigail with a punch to the chest that sent Abigail flying back, the punch was almost supped up, Abigail could tell as her chest recovered from the blow.

"You can't even take one punch; the crow picked a really weak-"the word weak in Eric's sentence was interrupted with a kick to the face that sent him to the ground.

Eric and Abigail both attacked each other, Abigail threw a punch at his stomach which Eric caught and twisted back, she retaliated by taking her free arm and punching Eric in the ribs although he didn't seem to flinch. As Eric let out an evil laugh Abigail was on her knees, she knew she had to stop him, Abigail touched Eric and made him relive her pain on the bridge, she was making every punch that had been inflicted on her to good use, and she was using them to take down Eric. As the grip in her arm was released she stepped back looking at the so called "normal" resurrection.

Abigail closed her eyes and called for the crow but before she could even finish she felt a strong pull on her hair, Eric took the black hair and made Abigail slam through the air against a tree, Abigail was pinned against the pillar as Eric approached her, as he came forwards a set of chains appeared in his hand. Before Abigail could even fight back she found herself bound to the tree with chains as strong as Eric was.

"You put up a good fight but you and your lover are nothing compared with the love I have for Shelley, I WILL BRING HER BACK WITH THE POWER OF THE CROW".

Abigail was trapped with no way out, she needed strength but where from?

Chapter 5 

"I gave you one simple instruction and you have failed me" said the woman in the red dress as she looked into the eyes of the frail old man. Richie and Finn didn't dare to look into the woman's eyes as she spoke to them.

"We killed them, we shot Andrew and Abigail, I took my revenge thanks to you" said the frail old man as he sat helpless.

"THERE NOT DEAD!" as the woman finished shouting, her hand waved over the pool of water contained within a large container; the container was crafted with snakes around its rim.

The pool of water rippled as if a stone had been dropped in it, the ripples dispersed the image of a man sitting in a car with a painted face. It was Andrew the woman was staring at, as her eyes filled with anger she sternly walked towards the frail old man and dragged him to the container by his arm.

"LOOK! I anticipated this happening and I gave you a sign to carve into their hands, did you carve it?" the woman said.

"We didn't think it was necessary, people die and that's it there isn't any coming back from death".

"The symbol I instructed you to carve was called the black prison, it would trap their souls in hell, but now because you disobeyed me they have been returned and he will soon be here for us".

"How did he return, Amera"?

"You dare speak my name, KINGSFORD!

The woman in the red dress was now revealed to be called Amera while the frail old man was jolted when he heard his name through this her mouth.

"There is a powerful source called the crow which has the power to bring back the spirits that cannot rest for revenge, I have longed to see a resurrection and now because of you I will", Amera said as she retold the legacy of the crow.

"What are we going to do" panicked Kingsford as he started making his way towards the door like a coward.

"You're going to die" cackled Amera.

As they all turned round in shock Amera raised her arm and from it came a stream of fire that flowed in and around the two men in front of her, as the flame danced around them they heard the screams of everyone they had ever killed, every whimper that had been and upon their skin they felt every cut, punch and bullet they had ever inflicted pierce their skin.

As Andrew approached the front of the mansion he saw a fire erupt inside, the fire looked like it was the heart of the mansion, and he heard the screams of three men. Andrew rushed out of the car towards the mansion but it wasn't like last time, he didn't reach the front of mansion in seconds it took him longer and when he came to the door his heart was racing faster than ever.

The door creaked as Andrew came through it, his silent nature now destroyed by the weakness within him, the silence that had faltered.

"Incredible, a resurrection from the crow, you are a rare sight to those of my power" said Amera as her face spread with excitement, she looked at him with fascination, to her Andrew was like finding a single diamond in mountain of coal.

"Where are the men I heard screaming, what did you do with them" inquired Andrew still scanning the room for any trace of them.

"I'm surprised you're asking, Mickey, Finn and Kingsford were the men you heard screaming and let's just say I saved you a job".

"Who's Kingsford"

"Kingsford was the frail old man that I offered the chance of revenge to, I offered him the chance to kill Abigail. Where is your little girlfriend? If she's trying sneak around me than she will fail".

"She's dead and soon so will you be".

As Andrew threw a concealed knife straight at the heart of Amera, he saw her body flow with fire and transport in front of him.

"I was willing to give you a chance to surrender but I guess you just started a war".

Amera waved her hands and lifted Andrew off his feet and thrust him against into a red and gold encrusted pillar, the force of the blow caused Andrew to spit up blood, he looked down at the small puddle of blood and stared in disbelief, he was mortal.

"So much for the power of the crow I must confess I expected a better fight" Amera said as she wiped the blood from his cheek.

He caught her hand and pushed her to the ground, even though he's ribs throbbed with pain he stood up and imagined all the good times he had had with Abigail, he made every laugh she ever made into a source of strength.

Abigail felt the chains tighten whenever she fought against the restraint that they caused, Eric was knelt outside the black and blue light, he was meditating, almost breathing in the essence of the light. Abigail felt her heart drop, she had failed the crow and ultimately she had failed Andrew, she would never see his blue eyes look into hers. As she thought of what had happened she felt a tingle in her heart, it was a tingle that made her feel strong, she felt like Andrew, in love.

She did the same as Andrew had done in the world of the living, she took every time she had ever felt the tingle of love, she took every kiss she had ever had from Andrew and turned it into strength.

Abigail expanded her chest and as she did the chains started to crack and eventually broke under the pressure.

"Your times up Eric"

Eric looked at her with astonishment, his astonishment though lasted no more than a few seconds as he tried to kick Abigail, Abigail caught Eric's leg with ease and smiled as she kicked him away. Abigail knew she had to send the crow out of this limbo or else the rest of the world would pay for her mistake.

"I think that you have lived here long enough you have to let go" screamed Abigail.

"I will not fail to be powerful I will be human again" growled Eric.

"Eric, listen to yourself, that's not you talking, the crow is about putting wrong things right and you did that but now you must give me the chance, be with Shelley and live eternity in a place where people aren't tortured or shot, live in a place where the love that you and she have is respected".

As Eric listened to Abigail he looked at his hands and realised they were covered in blood, Abigail's blood, if he cold hurt her than what stopped him from Shelley.

"What have I become" said a defeated Eric.

Abigail called for the crow, she knew if someone like him could guide her then the crow would guide Eric back to Shelley.

"Thank you Abigail but I am afraid if I send you back to the land of the living, you will be in great danger" the voice of the crowd said making Abigail jump.

"What do you mean? You promised me I could be with Andrew!".

"A demon named Amera is interfering with the grand design and influencing humans using their greatest desires, it will take time for me to get my strength back".

"What is she doing".

"At the moment Andrew is fighting her but it is a battle he will not win, she is a full fledged demon while Andrew is just a resurrection, he will die" said the crow as if to offer a early condolence.

Abigail imagined Andrew gasping for air like he had when they died; she was not prepared to see that horror again.

"Let me use your power, Eric has drained you, me and the power of the crows that you brought back in the past, that has to be enough to defeat Amera" said Abigail.

"I can't, you may end up like Eric, and the thirst of my power might become too strong"

"Andrew will bring me back, NOW SEND ME TO HIM!"

The crow saw Abigail's face, he could not tell what he saw in her face, and it was either bravery or insanity.

"Ok, go to Andrew but be careful Amera harnesses fire as her greatest weapon" the crow said with a slight panic in his voice.

Abigail approached the blue light, it seemed to pulse the more she got to it, the light was almost hypnotic, as Abigail let the light wrap round her arm like a serpent Abigail felt the incredible sudden rush of power enter her, the power was almost like blood in her veins, as Abigail tried to look back at the crow her eyes closed and everything became dark.

Chapter 6 

Andrew was now engaged in hand to hand combat with Amera, with every punch he inflicted on her she just laughed, every punch seemed more like a joy than a cause of pain. Amera grabbed Andrew by the throat and slammed him to the ground, as she did this the floor cracked and Andrew wasn't able to retaliate, he's eyes now blood shot and bulging, he was dying.

"This is too easy, you put up a good fight at first but now it's just pathetic" mocked Amera.

Outside in the wispy night Abigail jolted up in the back seat of the Mercedes and inhaled the air as if she had never known that it was there, Abigail took a moment to adjust to her surroundings, as she exited the Mercedes she fell to the grass, the grass was scorched and hot, Abigail could feel the hot sensation as she waved her hand through the air. This moment of joy within her heart was interrupted as she heard a women's cackle. Abigail drew herself to her feet at lightning speed and as she stood up she felt the rush of power she had experienced when she touched the crow's power, the rush made her feel strong, it made her crave more as she zoomed towards the mansion, she felt like she was floating rather than running.

As Abigail reached the window she saw the interior, the pillars that once supported the second floor had been reduced to rubble, the marble floor had now been scratched and scorched, and the interior of the house was more like a battle field than a space to live in.

Abigail realised that a pile of rubble on the floor was moving, she looked and her heart ripped to pieces as she saw Andrew being yanked from it.

Amera had Andrew within her hands like a puppet, she took her puppet and thrust him over the ledge of the second floor, as Andrew was limp in the air he suddenly felt himself being caught , the hands that caught him felt soft and held him with such care, he thought an angel had heard his prayers and rescued him.

As Andrew looked up through his blurred vision, he saw Abigail holding him within her arms.

"You're alive!" exasperated Andrew as his body lay broken and bruised, his blue eyes glistening with both pain and excitement.

"I came back" cried Abigail.

"We got to get out of here; she's too strong for me" said Andrew had he attempted to stand.

"She's not for me, the crow has given me all his power to take down Amera but I need you to pull me back if the power takes over, I love you, stay hidden".

As Abigail rushed Andrew into a near corner he looked at her with the love she always treasured, the love she had missed.

Abigail walked to the ledge of the second floor and stared across the room, she saw the enemy general and that general was Amera.

"Who are you?" said Amera.

"The resurrection" giggled Abigail as she looked at Amera; Abigail felt how strong she was and knew that demon or no demon she was going to win.

"The crow's creation, I must say your pathetic boyfriend didn't put up such a good fight, what makes you think you even have a chance at harming me"

"I've got his love".

Andrew looked at both the women, this was going to be the ultimate fight between good and evil and he was Abigail's strength.

Amera held up her hands to her waste and lit them with fire; she was like a dragon, bringing the fire from within, Abigail proceeded to do the same except her hands filled with black and blue light. Amera thrust her a jet of continuous fire towards Abigail, Abigail retaliated by thrusting her black and blue light into it, the two elements collided with such a force both of the women's feet embedded into the ground, Amera thrust her arms forward pouring more power into her blast but it made no difference. Both Abigail and Amera drew back their power they were a match when it came to pure power.

"What the hell are you" screamed Amera stepping onto flat ground.

"I'm your grim reaper, BITCH!"

Amera summoned a sword from a cabinet downstairs into her hand, the sword's handle was marked with metal flames and the blade was tinted red. Abigail closed her eyes and within her hand appeared a sword of gothic proportions, the handle was made of bones crushed together and the blade was pure black with shark teeth edges.

Amera and Abigail launched at each other both jumping from the ledges, the swords clashed together and sparked. As the women fell to the floor they both landed like ballerina's each in perfect form as they prepared to fight.

Amera thrust her sword towards Abigail but every slash missed, Abigail was like a cheetah as she ducked and twirled through every motion, Amera stepped back into a defensive stance as Abigail took the cold, black blade and swiped it against Amera's waist, the swipe caused a gash from side to side and a scream of pain from the demon.

Abigail flicked her sword as if a paintbrush, every wound a masterpiece, Abigail infused her sword yet again in Amera's shoulder causing Amera to transport onto the second floor in a burst of heat and flame, Amera launched herself into another room as the blood still continued to flow from her inflicted wounds, she didn't understand, no blade was supposed to be able to hurt her, how could a mere crow resurrection cut her pieces?

"Amera we're not finished yet so I suggest you come back and fight" said Abigail as she twirled the blade in her hand like a child would twirl a pencil if they were bored.

Abigail was now growing inpatient as she waited and listened for Amera, she heard creaks around the mansion as if they were explosions, and she thought she could see the sounds for a moment.

"Dodge this crow!" laughed Amera.

As Amera screamed at Abigail she lifted up a desert eagle that was on fire, its handle was gold but it wasn't hot, Abigail jumped to the second floor thinking that the demon was aiming at her and before she knew it she heard the gunshot, it wasn't at her, it was at Andrew.

Andrew laid in the corner in a pool of flaming blood, his eyes had turned from sky blue to dead grey as more and more blood immerged, his was now dead like the humanity inside Abigail, as her heart now screamed in pain Abigail unleashed her human emotions and became death itself.

As Andrew's eyes turned to grey Abigail's eyes turned to black, her tear's now looking more like dirt. As Abigail walked towards Amera shrouded in thick smoke Amera blasted a bullet straight at her head, Abigail merely waved it away, the demon continued to shoot at her with panic influencing every push of the trigger until Abigail stood straight in front of her and stared into Amera's red eyes and within those eyes she saw every scheme to come and every human she had influenced during her time on Earth.

"I know what your doing, your seeing my past and future, you're story will be one I will tell to the devil himself, I'll tell him of how well you fought and how easy it was to kill Andrew" smiled Amera.

Amera raised the gun to Abigail's head.

"And I'll tell him how easy it was to rip your heart out".

As the barrel of the gun twirled to load Abigail drew back her fist and plunged it into the Amera's chest, she grabbed the one thing that Amera took away from her, she took her burning heart and engulfed it in smoke, and she extinguished the fire that was upon Amera's heart.

Abigail kept the heart in her hands as Amera fell backwards; she fell with a defeated face.

Abigail lowered herself to the cold marble floor, Abigail was now lost and she felt like a ghost doomed to spend eternity in limbo, she may have took revenge but was the revenge worth losing her humanity. As these thoughts raced through her mind, the power that surrounded her started destroying the battlefield home, the rubble turned to dust and the walls started to shake and crack, she was never going to stop, her power came from her emotions, she was dead inside therefore she thought the world should be too.

As Abigail plunged her head to her hands, she felt a hand lift her chin and kiss her lips, Andrew's honey warm lips calmed the raging soul within Abigail as she felt alive again, Andrew held her like a teddy bear and stroked her cheek, and he brought back Abigail's humanity.

The crow's power drained away from her, Abigail felt herself fall to the ground, she was so tired, and it was time to leave.

"Let's go" whispered Andrew as he held the hand of his girlfriend's ghostly form.

They walked like they had done on the bridge earlier that night and as they vanished they knew they would finally reach home.

THE END

Dedicated to the family of Brandon Lee and the True crow himself, Brandon Lee.

All crow rights belong to James O'barr, this only a Fanfic, i do not own the crow or any of its fellow subsections. this is only a fanfic


End file.
